Motel
by Azertynin
Summary: Neal et Peter sont surpris par une tempête de neige alors qu'ils sont sur l'autoroute. Contraints de s'arrêter, ils passent la nuit dans un motel. Gen. Friendship. No slash
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction White Collar / FBI : duo très spécial

Titre : **Motel**

Auteur : Azertynin

Genre : Friendship

Rating : K

Personnages : Neal / Peter

Spoiler : Légère mention des 3x10 - 3x11.

Disclaimer: White Collar and it's characters belong to Jeff Eastin.

Résumé : Neal et Peter sont surpris par une tempête de neige alors qu'ils sont sur l'autoroute. Contraints de s'arrêter, ils passent la nuit dans un motel. Gen. No slash

Note de l'auteur : Cette fanfiction s'inspire de la fanfic slash **snowbound** écrite par Rainey13 et des prompts suivants postés respectivement sur White Collar Hurt/Comfort Community lors du Trapper / Keeper fest (février 2012) et sur The Collar Corner (round 15) :

- **Peter and Neal trapped in some crappy motel's room (or some other shelter) due sudden blizzard. Bonus if there's no heat at whenever they're staying, so they have to invent some ways to stay warm. Gen only, please.**

- **Prompt/Request: Snuggling !** Characters: Neal, Peter, optionally anyone else.

I Would Like: I'm in dire need for something warm-n-fuzzy, and what could be better than snuggling boys? :-D So, lots of fluffy h/c (or h/c-y fluff? Never mind:-D) I'll give you're a few setups, but don't feel limited by the : Neal is a bit too friendly when drugged, Exhausted!Neal continues to fall asleep on Peter, Hypothermia, mother of all h/c trope, **Sharing a bed, Neal turns out to be a snuggler**, Panic attacks, nightmares, PTSD and so on. So. Any of it, all of it, different combinations, "5 times Neal snuggled to Peter" – whatever tickles your fancy:D  
>I Don't Want: If you go with hc, Peter to be whumped more than Neal

**Chapitre 1**

Neal agrippa nerveusement sa ceinture quand la voiture glissa sur la neige pour la énième fois manquant de peu de les envoyer buter contre les véhicules des autres conducteurs qui ne s'en sortaient guère mieux qu'eux. Le simple fait de changer de vitesse, sans même toucher au frein, avait suffit à ce que les pneus dérapent. Peter laissa la voiture, hors de contrôle, glisser lentement jusqu'à ce que, à court d'élan, elle s'arrête d'elle-même à quelques mètres seulement d'une camionnette qui s'était enlisée devant eux.

- Combien de kilomètres encore ? demanda Neal.

- Un peu plus de 70, lui répondit Peter après avoir vérifié sur le GPS.

Le conducteur et son passager échangèrent un regard inquiet.

- Peter...

- On y arrivera pas, je sais.

Les deux hommes avaient passé trois jours à Albany où le bureau local du FBI avait sollicité leur aide pour authentifier quelques unes des peintures de la nouvelle collection du musée d'Art pour lesquelles le conservateur soupçonnait une contrefaçon. Neal avait été formel. Toutes les peintures étaient authentiques. En soi, c'était une bonne nouvelle mais faire 230 kilomètres pour une fausse alerte n'avait pas rendu Peter très joyeux, à l'inverse de son consultant qui, bien qu'il aimât New York, avait accueilli cette petite escapade avec joie, d'autant plus qu'il s'agissait d'aller dans un musée qu'il n'avait encore jamais visité.

Quand l'alerte au blizzard avait été donnée, Neal avait suggéré qu'ils passent une nuit de plus sur place mais depuis ce qui était arrivé avec Keller, Peter préférait ne pas rester trop longtemps loin d'Elizabeth. La savoir seule à la maison le rendait nerveux même si sa logique lui disait qu'elle ne risquait rien. Ils avaient donc repris la route sous une neige tombante. Depuis leur départ, les flocons n'avaient cessé de s'abattre de plus en plus violemment au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de New York jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus possible d'avancer sur une autoroute devenue impraticable. A présent il faisait nuit noire et il leur restait encore un tiers du trajet à parcourir.

- On aurait dû rester à Albany. Si tu m'avais écouté on ne serait pas coincés sur l'autoroute au milieu d'une tempête de neige, à risquer de passer la nuit dans...

- Au lieu de te plaindre, rends-toi utile et cherche le motel le plus proche sur le GPS, le coupa Peter.

Neal se pencha vers l'appareil et entra la recherche.

- La prochaine sortie est à 2 kilomètres. Il y a un motel à 3 kilomètres après.

- Ça fera l'affaire.

Peter embraya en première et appuya prudemment sur l'accélérateur. Les roues dérapèrent dans la neige avant qu'il ne reprenne le contrôle de la voiture. Ils avancèrent aussi lentement que possible espérant éviter tout incident jusqu'à la sortie. Quand ils furent bien engagés en ligne droite sans plus de dérapages, Peter baissa le volume de la radio et appuya sur le numéro pré-enregistré de sa femme. Elle décrocha à la première sonnerie.

- Hey, chéri.

- Hey, chérie. Je t'appelle depuis la voiture. Je suis avec Neal.

- Bonsoir Elizabeth !

- Hey Neal !

- On ne va pas pouvoir rentrer ce soir. On est coincé par le blizzard.

- Où êtes-vous ?

- A environ 70 kilomètres, sur l'autoroute. Neal a trouvé un motel. On va y passer la nuit.

- Oh, ok ! Est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Oui, oui. C'est juste qu'on n'avance plus avec cette satanée tempête.

- Si tu voyais tout ce qu'il tombe ici aussi. Je pense que c'est une sage décision.

- Je ne crois pas qu'on ait le choix de toute façon.

- Tu penses pouvoir rentrer demain ?

- Oh, il faudra plus qu'une montagne de neige pour m'en empêcher.

- Ouh, je serais curieuse de voir ça... Neal ?

- Elizabeth ?

- Je compte sur toi pour le raisonner s'il tente l'impossible.

- Tu peux, je vais bien m'occuper de lui, lui répondit le jeune homme en lançant un regard espiègle à Peter qui leva les yeux au ciel et soupira avant de saluer sa femme et de raccrocher.

- Bien m'occuper de lui ? répéta Peter.

- Si tu m'avais écouté, on n'en serait pas là.

- Oh c'est pas vrai, il remet ça.

- Reconnais que tu as agi de manière irréfléchie.

- Oui, c'est vrai que tu en connais un rayon sur le sujet !

- Je dis juste que prendre la route après une alerte au blizzard n'est pas la chose la plus prudente à faire.

Peter soupira, exaspéré.

- Peut-être pas, finit-il par reconnaître.

- Ça veut dire que tu m'écouteras la prochaine fois ?

- Oh, n'en rajoute pas.

Peter tendit le bras vers la radio et ralluma la station sportive qu'il avait l'habitude d'écouter. Neal s'absorba en silence dans la contemplation des rafales de neige qui s'abattaient autour d'eux. Peter lui-même ne prêta guère d'attention au match de foot que la radio diffusait. Les mains crispées sur le volant, cette conduite sur terrain glissant le rendait bien trop nerveux pour qu'il puisse se détendre en écoutant un programme sportif.

XXXXX

Il régnait un tel calme dans la voiture qu'ils sursautèrent tous les deux quand la voix doucerette du GPS leur enjoignit de prendre une sortie à droite. Peter manœuvra prudemment. Aussi lentement que possible, il quitta la voie rapide sans encombre, soulagé de ne pas avoir glissé dans le virage.

Il suivit les instructions du GPS mais en sortant de l'autoroute, ils se retrouvèrent sur une petite route beaucoup plus enneigée. Les traces laissées par les véhicules précédents étaient encore visibles mais à peine tant la neige les comblait rapidement. Ils étaient encore à plus d'un kilomètre du motel quand ce que Peter redoutait arriva. Les pneus butèrent contre une congère et tassèrent la neige. Peter tenta de faire marche arrière pour reprendre un peu d'élan avant de s'attaquer une nouvelle fois au monticule de neige mais cela eut pour effet d'enliser aussi les pneus arrières.

- Manquait plus qu'ça, grommela-t-il en écrasant pour la troisième fois l'accélérateur. En vain, les roues glissèrent en sifflant dans la neige.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit la solution.

- Tu as raison. Il y a une pelle dans le coffre.

- Une seule ?

- Tu as peur de te salir les mains ? ironisa Peter en sortant de la voiture.

XXXXX

Neal ferma les yeux contre la neige cinglante qui lui fouettait le visage. Il remonta le col de son manteau puis, se protégeant des rafales de vent en levant une main, il chercha Peter du regard. Celui-ci apparut à cet instant devant lui.

- Chacun son tour, lui dit-il en lui mettant la pelle dans les mains.

Neal accepta le marché et ils commencèrent à creuser dans la neige à la lueur des phares que Peter avaient laissé allumés. Même à travers ses gants, Peter pouvait sentir la morsure du froid à chaque fois qu'il plongeait ses mains dans la congère. Les deux hommes grelottaient malgré l'effort physique. Sous la neige battante, leurs vêtements étaient déjà trempés et raidis par le froid. Après avoir déblayé une roue, ils inversèrent les rôles. Neal tendit la pelle à Peter mais ce dernier avait les doigts si engourdis qu'elle lui échappa des mains. Ils se penchèrent tous les deux pour la ramasser quand les phares d'un véhicule arrivant dans l'autre sens les éblouirent. Le conducteur s'arrêta à leur hauteur et descendit d'un gros 4x4 noir.

Neal et Peter se redressèrent à son approche. L'inconnu était un homme d'une soixantaine d'années, de taille moyenne, beaucoup mieux préparé aux intempéries qu'ils ne l'étaient. Il était emmitouflé dans un épais manteau à carreaux, portait un gros bonnet en laine et des bottes de neige.

- Besoin d'aide ?

- Ce ne sera pas de refus, répondit Peter.

- Bobby Weston, se présenta le conducteur.

- Peter Burke, et...

- Neal... Caffrey.

Peter nota l'hésitation de Neal à donner son vrai nom et lui lança un regard désapprobateur. Il n'obtint pour toute réaction du jeune homme qu'un haussement d'épaules et un _quoi ?_ silencieux qu'il put lire sur ses lèvres.

- Vous allez loin comme ça ? demanda Bobby.

- Au Motel le plus proche, répondit Peter.

- Oh alors, vous y êtes presque. Mais vous risquez de vous enlisez encore avant d'y arriver. Je peux vous remorquer jusque-là si vous voulez. J'ai une corde dans le coffre.

- Oh... Ce serait parfait.

Peter vit au sourire de Neal que son soulagement égalait le sien. Ils allaient bientôt être au chaud et au sec, à l'abri pour la nuit, hors de cette tempête de neige.

Neal ramassa la pelle et la remit dans le coffre de la Taurus pendant que Bobby manœuvrait son 4x4 pour le placer dans la direction du motel. Ils l'aidèrent ensuite à fixer la corde entre les deux véhicules.

XXXXX

Il ne fallut que dix minutes au 4x4 pour les mener jusqu'au motel. Après avoir rendu la corde à Bobby, Neal et Peter remercièrent leur sauveur puis ils se dirigèrent vers l'accueil.

- Bonsoir messieurs ! les salua jovialement un réceptionniste quinquagénaire aux cheveux grisonnants.

- Bonsoir. Nous voudrions deux chambres pour la nuit, s'il vous plaît, demanda Peter.

- Ah. J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas possible.

- Comment ça ?

- Il ne m'en reste plus qu'une. Je suis vraiment navré mais avec ce blizzard, beaucoup d'automobilistes ont quitté l'autoroute pour venir dormir ici. On est presque complet.

- Une seule chambre, donc. Avec deux lits ?

- Désolé, un seul.

- On la prend, les interrompit Neal.

- Neal.

- Tu préfères dormir dans la voiture ?

- Non, concéda Peter en tendant sa carte de crédit au réceptionniste.

Pendant que Peter retournait à la voiture parquée devant le motel pour y récupérer leurs sacs de voyage, Neal partit en quête d'un distributeur de nourriture. Il en trouva un non loin de l'accueil mais les voyageurs imprudents qui les avaient précédés avaient déjà presque entièrement vidé l'appareil. Il ne restait plus que quelques sandwiches au thon et de l'eau minérale. Neal jeta un œil aux alentours pour s'assurer qu'il était seul et surtout que Peter ne le verrait pas faire puis il donna un coup de pied expert dans le distributeur qui libéra les victuailles. Il réitéra la manœuvre jusqu'à ce qu'il ait suffisamment à manger pour deux puis il alla retrouver Peter dans leur chambre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Les bras chargés de provisions, Neal frappa la porte du pied pour que Peter vienne lui ouvrir. N'obtenant aucune réponse, il appuya sur la poignée avec son coude et ouvrit la porte tout en préservant tant bien que mal le repas dans un équilibre précaire. La pièce n'était pas très grande. Pour tout mobilier, il y avait un grand lit agrémenté de tables de nuit de chaque côté pourvues chacune d'une lampe de chevet, une petite table rectangulaire en plastique avec deux chaises et dans un angle de la pièce, fixée en hauteur face au lit, une télévision d'un autre âge.

Neal constata que Peter avait déposé leurs sacs sur le lit et s'était réfugié dans la salle de bain dont il avait laissé la porte entrouverte par inadvertance. De la buée s'en échappait ce qui réchauffait et parfumait la chambre d'une agréable odeur savonneuse.

Neal posa les sandwiches et les bouteilles sur la table. Enfin au chaud et à l'abri pour la nuit, il sentit d'un coup la tension de la journée quitter ses épaules comme si son corps s'autorisait malgré lui un moment de relâchement. Toute la fatigue accumulée dont il n'avait pas eu conscience jusqu'à maintenant s'abattit sur lui. Il se délesta de son manteau et de ses gants humides, quitta ses chaussures et ses chaussettes froides, poussa les sacs sur le côté et s'allongea sur le couvre-lit en attendant que Peter ait fini.

XXXXX

Neal n'avait pas eu l'intention de s'endormir. C'est pourtant secoué gentiment par Peter qu'il se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard.

- La salle de bain est libre, lui dit Peter quand il ouvrit les yeux.

- J'espère que tu m'as laissé un peu d'eau chaude.

Peter, vêtu pour la nuit d'un bas de jogging gris et d'un t-shirt blanc, s'approcha de la table.

- J'espère que tu nous as rapporté un bon... des sandwiches au thon ? s'étonna-t-il en brandissant devant Neal l'un des emballages.

- Si Jones était là il te dirait que c'est délicieux.

- Vraiment ?

- Je suis sûr que ça vaut ton pâté au jambon.

- Tu détestes mon pâté au jambon.

- C'est bien ce que je dis.

- Pourquoi avoir choisi des sandwiches au thon ?

- C'était ça ou jeûner.

- Je vois. Plus de chambres disponibles, plus de sandwiches non plus.

Peter déchira l'emballage et inspecta le sandwich. Après l'avoir reniflé, il mordit dedans et trouva que Neal avait raison. Ce sandwich était aussi délicieux que son traditionnel pâté. Neal observa sa mine réjouie avec suspicion.

- Ça m'inquiète, finit-il par dire.

- Il faudra que je dise à Elizabeth de chercher la recette, s'enthousiasma Peter entre deux bouchées. Tu devrais goûter.

- On verra ça après la douche si tu veux bien.

XXXXX

Quand Neal sortit de la salle de bain, Peter le reluqua des pieds à la tête. Même pour dormir, Neal ne se départait pas de son élégance habituelle et portait une exquise tenue : un pyjama en satin bleu que Peter chiffra machinalement à plusieurs centaines de dollars.

- Quoi ?

- June te prête aussi les pyjamas de Byron ?

- Oui, June me prête aussi les pyjamas de Byron. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il n'est pas à ton goût ?

- Reconnais qu'il jure un peu avec le cadre.

- La prochaine fois j'emmènerai un jogging et un vieux t-shirt.

Le jeune homme évolua avec grâce jusqu'à la table bien décidé à ignorer le regard de Peter qui suivait sa direction depuis le lit où il s'était installé sur le dos, la tête relevée par un coussin, pour regarder un match de baseball sur l'ancienne télé. Neal s'assit sur l'une des chaises et ouvrit son repas. La faim le tenaillait depuis plusieurs heures mais l'odeur qui se dégageait de la barquette en plastique lui coupa aussitôt l'appétit. Par déférence pour son estomac affamé, il entreprit néanmoins d'avaler quelques morceaux du sandwich.

Peter sortit du lit, fouilla son sac à la recherche de sa brosse à dent avant de retourner dans la salle de bain à nouveau libre. Quand il revint dans la chambre, Neal était toujours attablé et picorait à peine son sandwich. Dès que son estomac eut cessé de crier famine, il jeta ce qui restait dans la poubelle, se brossa les dents à son tour puis vint rejoindre Peter dans le lit. Il s'allongea sur le dos et remonta la couverture jusqu'à son menton en frissonnant au contact du matelas froid. Bien que Peter ait été sous les draps avant lui, le lit était trop large pour qu'il l'ait réchauffé entièrement.

- Fatigué ? demanda Peter quand il entendit Neal bâiller.

- Mmmh.

Peter tendit la main vers la télécommande qu'il avait laissée sur la table de nuit mais Neal l'arrêta dans son geste.

- Tu ne veux pas connaître la fin du match ?

- Pas si je dois supporter ton humeur boudeuse dans la voiture demain matin si tu n'as pas eu tes 8 heures de sommeil.

- Parce que tu n'es pas en train de bouder là par exemple ?

- Tu es fatigué. Je peux me passer de la fin du match. Dormons.

- Peter, laisse cette télécommande et regarde la fin du match.

- Je peux survivre au suspens de ne pas connaître le score.

- Tu veux vraiment poursuivre cette conversation ?

- Non.

Peter tendit à nouveau la main vers la table de nuit pour saisir la télécommande mais Neal, plus rapide, se pencha au-dessus de lui et l'attrapa avant qu'il ait eu le temps de la toucher.

- Neal, donne-moi cette télécommande !

Pour toute réponse, Neal augmenta le volume du téléviseur de quelques décibels puis glissa obstinément la télécommande sous son oreiller.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu... Okay, je ne vais pas jouer à ça toute la soirée. Tu as gagné.

Neal ne cacha nullement sa satisfaction quand il s'engouffra sous la couverture avec un sourire taquin sur les lèvres.

XXXXX

Neal regarda quelques minutes du match sans y porter un grand intérêt. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi des gens se passionnaient à voir des joueurs se disputer une balle. Se faisant cette réflexion, il observa Peter, qui, les yeux rivés sur l'écran, était captivé par le jeu. Il tenta de reporter son attention sur le match, mais au bout de quelques instants il abandonna toute volonté de comprendre et quitta peu à peu la partie, laissant ses yeux se fermer d'eux-mêmes.

Le match approchait de la fin quand Peter commença à céder lui-aussi à la fatigue. Hormis la télévision, il régnait un grand calme dans la chambre. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas entendu de froissement de drap à ses côtés depuis un bout de temps. En regardant Neal, il s'aperçut que le jeune homme s'était endormi et que récupérer la télécommande n'allait pas être une simple affaire. Doutant qu'il puisse y arriver sans réveiller son consultant, il entreprit de sortir délicatement du lit. Aussi lentement qu'il le put, il s'extirpa de sous la couverture et fit pivoter ses jambes quand un froissement de drap le figea sur place.

- Neal ? murmura-t-il.

Il tourna la tête et scruta le jeune homme dans la faible lueur qui émanait du téléviseur. Neal avait bougé dans son sommeil sans se réveiller. Il s'était retourné sur le côté et faisait face à Peter. Ce qui frappa l'agent du FBI en voyant l'ex-criminel dormir, était l'innocence de ses traits qui contredisait tous les méfaits qu'il avait pu commettre.

Prudemment Peter quitta le lit et marcha sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à l'écran qu'il éteignit. A tâtons dans le noir, il regagna sa place et replaça la couverture aussi bien sur Neal que sur lui. A peine eut-il fermé les yeux qu'il s'endormit à son tour.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Allongé sur le dos, plongé dans un semi-sommeil, Peter savourait avec délices la chaleur du corps d'Elizabeth blottie contre lui. Il sourit en pensant à la chance qu'il avait de se réveiller tous les matins dans les bras de sa merveilleuse femme. Il changea de position et se mit sur le côté, se lovant lui-aussi contre elle, il posa une main sur sa taille. Mais au lieu de rencontrer les courbes habituelles d'Elizabeth, il sentit sous sa paume un corps beaucoup plus musculeux. La lucidité dissipa en un éclair les brumes de son esprit. Se rappelant où il était et avec qui, il ouvrit les yeux et dans un sursaut retira prestement sa main. Sous l'effet de la surprise, il resta un instant interdit, yeux écarquillés et bouche ouverte. Neal, recroquevillé sur lui-même, était littéralement collé à lui. Sur le coup, Peter songea à le réveiller mais la température qui régnait dans la chambre attira son attention avant qu'il ait commencé à pousser Neal. Il faisait si froid que même sous les couvertures, Peter frissonnait. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas le seul à grelotter quand il sentit contre lui que Neal tremblait lui-aussi légèrement malgré la chaleur de leurs corps. Précautionneusement il sortit du lit. Neal s'engouffra aussitôt dans la place laissée tiède.

Le jour était levé et les rayons de soleil filtraient suffisamment à travers les rideaux pour que Peter puisse y voir sans allumer les lampes. A défaut d'une robe de chambre, il enfila son manteau puis se dirigea vers le radiateur près de la fenêtre et posa une main dessus. Froid, constata-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Il écarta un pan des rideaux et jeta un œil dehors. Avec soulagement il vit que la route devant le motel avait été dégagée par un chasse-neige plus tôt dans la matinée et qu'il n'y avait qu'une dizaine de centimètres de poudreuse à déblayer autour de la voiture pour la dégager. Au moins, il n'avait pas neigé toute la nuit et ils pourraient partir dès aujourd'hui.

Le lino glacé sous ses pieds se manifesta cruellement par un frisson qui remonta toute sa colonne vertébrale. Il serra son manteau contre lui et prit celui de Neal qu'il étendit par-dessus la couverture. Soupçonnant une panne d'électricité pour expliquer la coupure de chauffage, il testa son idée sur la lampe de chevet qui effectivement se s'alluma pas.

- Oh non, grommela Peter. Oh non, non, non, non, non !

Il quitta la chambre pour entrer dans la salle de bain adjacente et ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude. 5 secondes, 10 secondes, 30 secondes... L'eau resta désespérément froide.

- Merveilleux !

Il quitta son manteau pour éviter de le mouiller puis, anticipant la sensation mordante qui allait suivre, il serra les dents et s'aspergea le visage avec l'eau glaciale.

XXXXX

Après une toilette minimale et aussi rapide que possible, Peter émergea de la salle de bain. N'ayant pas prévu de passer une journée supplémentaire hors de New York, il n'avait plus de vêtements propres dans sa valise et avait donc dû remettre son costume de la veille, non sans un sourire en pensant que son consultant allait détester ça encore plus que lui.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le lit et décida de laisser dormir Neal le temps d'aller leur chercher du café et de quoi déjeuner.

XXXXX

Neal se réveilla au contact d'un vent glacial qui vint lui caresser la joue, aussitôt suivi par le bruit caractéristique d'une porte qu'on ferme. Il frissonna. Pourquoi faisait-il si froid alors qu'il était de toute évidence au fond d'un lit dans une chambre pourvue de chauffage ? Perplexe, il s'assit et se rendit compte qu'il n'occupait plus la place où il s'était couché la veille et que quelqu'un, assurément Peter, l'avait couvert de son manteau en plus de la couverture du motel. Il parcourut la pièce du regard. La chambre était vide et il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la salle de bain. Les affaires de Peter étaient toujours posées sur le sol au pied du lit mais son manteau n'était plus là et les vêtements qu'il avait portés pour dormir gisaient en boule sur sa valise.

Neal s'extirpa du lit, attrapa son sac de voyage et pénétra dans la salle de bain. Il attendit, attendit, attendit... jusqu'à ce que l'idée de prendre une douche ait définitivement quitté son esprit. Comme Peter l'avait fait avant lui, il se lava sommairement au lavabo en grelottant.

XXXXX

Peter ne fut pas long à revenir. S'il avait finalement peu neigé dans la nuit, les températures, elles, avaient considérablement chuté. Une brève conversation avec le gérant de l'hôtel lui avait appris que la panne d'électricité avait été provoquée par le gel et que personne ne pouvait dire quand le courant serait rétabli. _Autant partir au plus vite et être au chaud dans la voiture_, avait pensé Peter. Aussi s'était-il dépêché d'acheter le petit déjeuner au distributeur de l'accueil et avait-il regretté de ne pas avoir réveillé Neal afin qu'il soit prêt à partir dès son retour.

Il décida qu'il était temps de sortir Caffrey du lit. Quand il arriva devant la porte de leur chambre, les bras chargés de café et de barres chocolatées, faute de mieux, il frappa lourdement dans la porte avec son pied pour que Neal vienne lui ouvrir. A sa surprise il n'eut pas à tambouriner longtemps. Dès le premier coup de pied, Neal ouvrit la porte, déjà vêtu d'un élégant, bien qu'un peu chiffonné, costume noir.

- Un coup de main ne serait pas de refus, demanda Peter en lui tendant une partie du déjeuner.

Neal le déchargea de sa part et referma la porte.

- Bonjour.

- Arrrgh, laissa échapper Peter en s'asseyant lourdement sur l'une des chaises. Bonjour.

- Tu as l'air frigorifié.

- Si tu penses qu'il fait froid dans la chambre, attends un peu d'être dehors.

- Panne d'électricité ?

- Dans toute la ville. Pour une durée indéterminée.

- Ouch !

- Bien dormi ? demanda Peter sur un ton ironique.

Neal lui lança un regard suspicieux, incertain de la réponse à donner. Le fait qu'il se soit réveillé du mauvais côté du lit sans savoir comment il s'y était retrouvé l'incitait à penser que Peter détenait une information sensible qu'il ignorait.

- Est-ce que j'ai...

- Bougé dans la nuit et dormi blotti contre moi comme si j'étais une bouillotte ?

- Ah. C'est...

- Embarrassant ?

- Pratique. Reconnais qu'il faisait plutôt froid.

- La prochaine fois on jouera le lit à pile ou face et _je_ lancerai la pièce.

- La prochaine fois ?

The End


End file.
